clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Double Prince Control
Strategy This deck largely revolves around the Prince being your primary damage dealer and the Bandit as a surprise pressure unit. A favorable starting hand starts with the Bandit. As soon as you reach 8 elixir, play the Bandit. It will do a ton of damage should they choose to ignore it. If you are going against a beatdown deck, it will often draw out either the support troops or another powerful card, which you can counter for a positive trade. The Bandit can also take out Wizards and Musketeers if they are unsupported. Princess should NEVER be used as a siege unless you are certain that she will win the game. The Princess is your only reliable air splash unit in this deck. Don't waste her on chip damage or you will be utterly destroyed by an incoming Minion Horde. The Ice Wizard is a purely defensive card, as he is typically, His involvement revolves around countering either mini-tanks, such as the Mini-PEKKA, and the Knight or glass cannons like the Musketeer, Witch and Wizard that have survived you killing their tank. The Log is more meant to reset charge attacks and push back units, rather than to destroy swarms. There is plenty of ground splash provided in this deck. If the opponent has a Goblin Barrel, save your Log exclusively for their barrel. The Musketeer is your primary air defense, as she is powerful enough to stop a Balloon 1 level higher than her by herself. She can also be used to counter glass cannons and mini-tanks if Bandit and Ice-Wizard happen to be out of rotation.Given her slower movement speed it gives you more time to place a pressure unit in front of her, such as a Bandit, Prince and Dark Prince. The Electro Wizard is your secondary air defense. Combined with a Ice WIzard or Musketeer, his rapid stuns will melt all non-swarm units. You can counter a PEKKA with an Ice Wizard and Electro Wizard together. However his fast movement speed means it is more difficult to get a pressure unit in front of him after he is finished defending The Dark Prince is your primary ground splash unit as well as your only reliable Elite Barbarian counter. He should be reserved for defense unless you are certain the opponent can't punish you for playing him aggressively. The Dark Prince's nerf didn't change his standings in this deck, as he will most likely not be approaching the tower with his shield anyway. The Prince is your primary damage dealer as well as your tank melter. The Prince is really only effective on defense against building targeting units (excluding the Giant Skeleton, and Mega Knight), as other high damage tanks, such as the PEKKA will completely destroy him. The Prince's damage and movement speed can translate into a disaster for the enemy if they are caught without elixir. Interactions with other Decks Most Golem Decks will not be an issue if they don't contain Minion Horde. Your Princess will struggle to take them out if she is focused on the Golem This deck also struggles against spawner decks, as they will constantly reset all of your charge units. Most PEKKA decks are hard to go up against, especially if they have Three Musketeers. The PEKKA is a hard counter to both Princes and the Three Musketeers will melt all of your units if you aren't careful.